


Take off my clothes, Oh bless me Father.

by WrongColour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Harry, Demon Louis, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongColour/pseuds/WrongColour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dark night, during one of the colder winter they ever had. Nobody was on the streets, the clubs were closed and even the old cats stayed indoors.</p><p>Actually, the only person, or thing – it depends on your definition of a person – that was outside was the only person, or thing that didn't feel the coldness of the air. It was walking as if it didn't feel the floor under its feet. If anybody tried to go outside by this night, they would think it was just a twist in their minds.</p><p>But it isn't.</p><p>And the dark figure just walked in the dark and empty streets of London, not caring about its surroundings.</p><p>We're talking as if “it” wasn't human at all. But it is, actually, and “it” is a beautiful man, around 22 maybe. His face is ageless actually. Maybe angels don't really have an age. But he doesn't care.</p><p>The only thing in his mind right now is Him. He has to find someone, not really a person anymore either, and kill him. It is his job as an angel.</p><p>Find the demons and erase them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take off my clothes, Oh bless me Father.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not english but I really wanted to try something like that.  
> So if there are any mistakes, just ... Tell me ? I tried my best.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this, I'll try to write more about it later but I'm not really sure I'll continue it. Not right now anyway.
> 
> Enjoy. ♥

The sun is rising in the streets of London, and Harry raises his face to the sky. He lets go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, waiting for people to start coming from their sleep and for the city to start waking up. He's not alone, not really, always surrounded by this feeling of having his entire family with him but it's the first time he went down to the earth on his own. He's already confronted demons, of course, but he never had to track one.

Harry shakes his head to keep from thinking too much about how he already misses his home, and gets his phone out of his pocket to find the place he is supposed to be at. It's a casual studio, just here so he'll look more like a human. Maybe so he'll feel more like a human actually, if his mission takes him more time than he thinks.

He sighs, and starts to walk again. Harry doesn't know really much about humans, he always thought they weren't that smart because of all the sins they committed and all the pain they felt all over again, never stopping to harm the one they loved. In heaven no one ever does something hurtful or that could make anyone else feel bad. It may be boring sometimes, but it's how it has always been and they all feel happy everyday that passes. Harry's never understood how this angel, _Lucifer_ , wished one day to let go of everything to come down to hell.

Hell.

The place that makes him shiver just by thinking of it.

He's never been to hell – thank _G_ _od_ – but he knows what it is there.

All the demons in the world, and the underworld come down there to share despair and pain and all the horror they are used to make up everyday that passes. He can't even imagine how people, or whatever they are, would be able to think that much sinfully.

But his thoughts come to a stop when he sees he's finally reached his now supposed-to-be-house. He sighs one more time and begins to fumble with his clothes to make sure they don't look so bad. He's supposed to be a human right now, and even if his wings itch by being hidden in his back, it doesn't feel that bad. He thinks his clothes look pretty good and he can finally let his hair fall a little bit more than how he's supposed to look in heaven – he watched out some mens lives to know what he could do or not. And actually, down to earth, it seems easier and a little bit free-er than anything else is up there. But he won't complain, no, he couldn't complain when his Father gave him all he had now.

So he just thanks him once again in a little pray, and gets inside the building in front of him.

Here begins his new life.

 

**

The fog of smoke surrounding him is so dense he can not breathe anymore. The bodies underneath him feel sweaty as hell, and his own body shivers by the force of the pleasure he feels right now.

It's not the first time Louis has been with two people at the same time, but it is the first time he's been that high while having a sex like that. He moans back at the sounds they make and one of them comes, while Louis takes an other hit of his blunt. He doesn't know if he's feeling anything anymore but he doesn't care, keeping the smoke in his mouth to blow it to the girl's underneath him. She breathes out, holding the smoke and closing her eyes, her hips moving so Louis will understand what she wants.

He smirks, takes another hint and let the joint fall to the ground. The other girls starts to come back from her high and she watches them as he makes his way to the first one's body, attaching his mouth to her collar so he can bite while he enters into her.

She screams, and the other girl licks her lips. Louis doesn't wait for her to adjust, moving inside of her as if his life depended on it.

It kinda is.

She plants her fingers in his shoulder while her mouth opens, her head collapsing in the pillows, silently asking the other one to help her to ground back to reality. She's maybe afraid she'll lose herself in the pleasure.

Louis holds back a laugh. Normality isn't common for him. Isn't pleasure purer when it has nothing to do with reality ?

His hips go farther and faster while he's working on his orgasm. He knows he won't have to work on the girl's, because she takes pleasure when he's hard on her, taking without giving back, thrusting harder until they both can't breathe anymore.

The moans fill the room while music is still playing and the warmth spreads through Louis' body. The girls are snogging while panting, and he thinks the one that just came may come again by the way she's grinding on the bed. But he only focuses on himself when the tug in his stomach comes, building his own pleasure.

He thrusts harder once, twice, eliciting cries from the girl, and comes inside of the condom.

And then, flashes and lights comes inside of his mind and he sighs while getting out of her.

The girls giggle and kiss for a while, they may come again but Louis doesn't care anymore.

He closes his eyes, falls asleep in a sigh of content and doesn't think about anything else.

Being a demon in the human's world is definitely a great thing.

 

**

What Harry is supposed to do is to fake being a human to be able to find out who the demon he's looking for is. Because, you see, the thing is that this kind of demons can fake being human and it's really, really hard to difference them from other humans. They are the youngest ones generally, the ones that just began to understand what their powers are.

And so they want to try out and they come through the people's life to force them to commit sins. Sex, drugs, lies, false love – everything God tried to prevent them from doing.

God loves his children – the humans – to be happy, of course he does, but those kind of things … They don't make humans truly happy. Harry knows they make them feel lighter, more free and maybe happier but it never lasts and they suffer. And suffering is bad.

If humans could just, if they could … Understand how it works they could be so, so happy all the time. Just like angels do ! They live being nice to everyone. Nobody even _thinks_ about doing something that could displease somebody else.

Angels don't love either.

They don't know how to love, and they actually are all nice to everyone so they don't know why they should just … Love one better than another ? And they're here to make happiness spread so they don't actually have to be in love. So Harry never really understood why humans were so attached to feelings and emotions. And he may wants to learn how it works, during his time on earth.

So when he wakes up – he didn't really sleep but he does get up from bed – he's delighted. It's his first day in the human world and he managed to have a job a few streets away – an easy trigger when you're one of God's angel. It's just next to the spot where the demon should be, so he hopes he'll see him at the bakery he'll work at.

He dresses up with a smile, brushes his teeth and says “Hi !” to everyone he meets during his walk. He does notice that only a few answered him, but he doesn't care, knowing humans' lives are harder than his own.

When he enters the shop with his beautiful smile and a pleased Hello, he's welcomed by a nice old lady with an equal grin. He already knows he'll have a great time in here.

 

**

Louis wakes up three hours later, his mind blank from fogginess. Two bodies are pressed to his and he smiles, still content and happy maybe even.

He does get up, kissing both the girl's heads before ordering a brunch and leaving without another word. He knows they won't care and they know how to contact him if they want to.

When he gets down in the streets, a cigarette in his hands and headphones on, the cold air gets straight to him. He doesn't feel it, of course not but he does shiver. Maybe he stayed a little bit too close to humans. But Hell if he cares, enjoying the burn in his throat and the itch in his muscles when he walks.

The people in the streets seem so faceless, all watching their feet and not paying attention to their surroundings that he can't help but sigh. He doesn't understand why he misses all of that so bad. Even if he doesn't have any memory of his life before that, it makes his throat itch to see other people waking up to work, uni or anything else.

But he just shakes his head and do what demons do: forget about feelings. It's easier that way and he can always go back to it if he wants.

A cold wind clears his mind as he ends his cigarette, making it disappear instantly. And then he raises his face to the sky, looking at the gray clouds. He sometimes wonders how Heaven is.

But he doesn't stare for too long, letting his gaze drop back to reality. He's hungry and even if he doesn't really enjoy that, it's been a long time since he's last fed on a human's soul. Maybe today is the best day for a hunt.

His head flips to the left suddenly, all of his senses on alert. His heart races for a few moments before he understands what he's feeling.

But he will never miss an angel sent.

He smirks, looking at the bakery situated on the opposite street.

_They sent me an angel ? This could be interesting._

And, who could he be to let go of this opportunity ?

His feet move by themselves and he crosses the street uncaring of the cars beeping at him and stopping just a few centimeters before him, all his senses focused on the sent he can't help but inhaling like a drug.

You know what the ultimate fantasm is in a demon's life ?

_Screwing an angel._

**

A young man enters the bakery and the old lady – Elizabeth is her name – smiles at him.

– Hello sir, what can I serve you ?

He has bags under his eyes and look tired, but his face seems bright and full of life.

– Hi ma'am, could I have one of those beautiful cupcakes there please ? He says, his voice slurring like a demon's one, pointing at a pile of decorated cakes.

The lady grins and walks to them, taking one in a serving tong.

– Excellent choice! And those ones have been made by our new apprentice, you'll tell me what you think of them, she adds with a wink. Louis' smirk grows.

– I'm sure they'll be delicious.

At the same time, Harry comes from the back door, his curls taken under a hygiene cap. He pauses when he sees the man holding before Elizabeth, his smile frozen.

Louis seems delighted.

– Oh, here he is! Harry there just made these cupcakes, the old lady continues, unaware of the tension between the two stunning creatures. This young man asked for one, I told you they looked delicious.

Her grin doesn't flatter and Harry forces his lips to stay up.

– Thank's Liz, I really hope it will please you, he finishes without taking his eyes off of Louis.

Who really seems to enjoy the situation.

– Thank's mate. I'll tell you if they are good. And give me two of those actually, please ma'am.

She seems so pleased Harry gets out of his trance, smiling at her.

She doesn't know anything of his business and he's not likely to tell her any of this so he takes upon himself so she won't ask anything. He smiles at Louis.

– It's okay, I'm offering you the second one. It'll be my pleasure if you like them.

And he really hopes that demon will come back here when he'll be alone, so he can do what his Father sent him to earth for.

And he can't let his gaze drop from the evil, but Oh so beautiful creature – forgive him Lord.

Louis doesn't go without noticing his eyes on him and after he paid for the cupcake, he cocks his hips and smirks once more when the curly hair's eyes fall on it.

– I promise I'll come back to tell you my opinion on these, thank you for your hospitality guys.

He waves his hand and disappears with all his charms.

Harry can breathe again.

The old lady sighs and chatters about how good it is to find such handsome and sweet young people like him lately. Harry just winces and turns around to putt the baguettes he had in his hands.

– He was really charming, don't you think so ?

He startles at that and glares at her as if she said something unforgivable.

– What ? I saw the way you looked at him and it's okay love, you can like who you want I don't care, she shrugs.

– I don't like him. I'm not, like, attracted to guys or anything, he mumbles, fleeing out of the room without an other word.

Elizabeth lets a smile drop on her lips, sighing as if she knew more than him.

 

**

During the rest of the day Harry tries not to think too much about what happened earlier. He heard demons were cunning, but he always hoped he would be prepared to it.

But he fell into the trap this demon had made for him.

This night when Harry goes back to his studio, he can't help but recite a mantra of all the prays he knows, hoping his Father will forgive him for the sin he almost just committed.

_Being attracted by an other man._

His skin itches and he almost can't breathe, chocking on his words, his hands closed around his rosary until all the thoughts about the demon have been washed out of his head.

When he finally feels his mind clear he sighs and let himself drop to the floor. He has been on his knees for hours now, thanking and pleading and asking for forgiveness. But now his heart feels lighter and purer. He promises his Father it won't happen again : he'll never think about a demon or any other _male_ this way.

Never.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I remind you I'm not english. And the bakery vocabulary ......... I did my best okay ? Tell me if there is anything wrong. Thank's if you read it so far.


End file.
